Kapan Sakura?
by sweettomato
Summary: Sakura, kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku? Kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai seorang pria? Kapan persahabataan ini akan berakhir? Dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih… Kapan? . . -Rating M untuk jaga-jaga-
1. Chapter 1

_Sakura, kapan kau akan menyadari perasaanku?_

 _Kapan kau akan menganggapku sebagai seorang pria?_

 _Kapan persahabataan ini akan berakhir?_

 _Dan berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih…_

 _Kapan?_

.

.

A Sasusaku story

 **-Kapan,Sakura?-**

Disclaimer characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku memulai semester akhir di Universitas Konoha. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku malas sekali untuk pergi kuliah. Jangankan untuk pergi, untuk sekedar membuka kedua mataku saja aku sangat malas. Alasanku malas seperti ini tentu saja bukan karena aku memiliki sifat pemalas, mengingat aku adalah seorang Uchiha, Klan dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di Konoha. Tentu saja selain memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi, orang-orang di Klan kami juga memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ohya, kembali ke alasan mengapa aku tidak mau membuka mataku, tentu saja karena saat ini ada seorang gadis di kamarku. Ya! Seorang gadis! Tepat di hadapanku. Walaupun mataku tertutup, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Wanginya tak pernah berubah sejak aku berumur 10 tahun. Kurasakan sepertinya dia mulai naik ke kasurku.

"Sasuke-kun bangunnn!"

Ah sial, dia mulai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun! Nanti kita telat ke kampus!"

Aku tetap tidak mau membuka mataku.

"Oh okelah kalau itu maumu sasuke-kun. Akan kuhitung sampai tiga"

"satu..."

"dua…."

"tii…"

"Stop sakura! Oke, aku bangun"

"Nah, gitu dong sasuke-kun!"

"Hn"

Aku bangun dengan malas dan akhirnya akupun mengalah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana tidak? aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menindih tubuhku dengan hantamannya yang sangat keras. Yang kupermasalahkan bukanlah berat badannya. Ia memiliki badan yang mungil dan tak akan terasa sakit jika menindihku. Aku hanya tak ingin terulang kejadian saat ia menindihku tepat di bagian kejantananku tepat sebulan yang lalu. Aku takut tak bisa mengontrol diriku. Beruntung sesaat setelah dia menindihku dia dipanggil oleh Ibuku. Jadilah aku berfantasi liar setelah dia keluar dari kamarku untuk mengeluarkan hasrat sialan yang sudah terpendam.

"kenapa hanya berdiri di situ sasuke-kun? Cepat mandi"

"Kau keluar dulu saki! Atau kau mau melihatku membuka pakaianku?"

"Tentu tidak, pantat ayam. Lagi pula aku sudah sering melihatnya bahkan dulu kita mandi bersama..week.."

Oh ya Tuhan lucunya dia saat bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejekku.

"Oh jadi kau mau mandi lagi bersama denganku? Oke baiklah"

"Huaaa tidakkkk. Kau mandi sendiri saja sana baka!"

Pipinya merah merona, manis sekali. Aku sangat suka menjahilinya seperti ini.

"Aku akan tunggu di bawah bersama bibi Mikoto,Sasuke-kun"

Kemudian dia berlari kearahku yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandiku. Lalu…

Cuppp…

Oke, aku membeku untuk yang keseribu kalinya. Lagi-lagi dia mencium pipiku. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Tidak sadarkah dia bahwa aku adalah seorang lelaki yang bisa memangsanya kapan saja. Hah, tentu saja dia tak akan sadar mengingat kami sudah bersama hampir sebelas tahun. Dan mungkin selama itu dia telah menganggapku sebagai sahabat atau bahkan kakaknya. Walaupun aku tidak begitu. Bagiku dia adalah wanita yang sangat special di hidupku selain Ibuku. Tentu saja karena aku sangat menyukainya, Tidak! Tapi aku sangat mencintainya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Aneh bukan? Karena banyak orang yang tidak percaya tentang adanya first sight love, termasuk aku. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, nyatanya hal itu benar-benar terjadi padaku.

.

.

Dengan malas aku turun menuju lantai satu. Saat ingin menuju ke ruang makan kulihat Sakura sedang berbincang seru dengan Ibuku. Dasar wanita! Sementara Ayahku hanya diam sambil membaca koran pagi dan sesekali melirik mereka yang sedang asik mengobrol. Saat sedang memandangi mereka dari kejauhan tiba-tiba Ibuku memanggil dan menyuruhku untuk duduk dan segera menghabiskan sarapanku. Sepanjang acara menyantap sarapan, Sakura terus berceloteh tentang banyak hal. Aku sangat gemas sekali melihatnya. Padahal hampir setiap hari dia kerumahku dan bercerita dengan Ibuku. Tapi setiap kali ia bercerita, ia seperti tak pernah berjumpa dengan Ibuku selama bertahun-tahun. Ya, selain sahabatku, Sakura adalah tetanggaku. Sebelas tahun yang lalu Ia pindah rumah tepat di sebelah rumahku. Ia berasal dari Klan Haruno, salah satu Klan yang sangat berpengaruh juga di Konoha. Ayah dan Ibunya adalah teman baik orang tuaku. Oleh karena itu, kami sangat dekat dan bahkan keluarga kami sering berlibur bersama entah itu hanya di dalam negeri maupun ke luar negeri. Orang tuaku sudah menganggap Sakura seperti anak mereka sendiri, karena itulah Sakura datang ke rumahku untuk sarapan. Tapi tentu saja tidak setiap hari Ia sarapan di rumahku, biasanya Ia sarapan dirumahku jika orang tuanya sedang tidak di rumah. Sakura paling benci makan sendirian! Dulu saat umur kami tujuh tahun, beberapa hari setelah kepindahnnya, orang tua kami mengadakan piknik bersama di taman. Aku yang notabene-nya tidak terlalu suka keramaian memutuskan untuk makan sandwich yang diberikan Ibuku di pinggir sungai. Saat sedang makan, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tangisan. Aku segera mencari sumber suara tersebut. Beberapa meter dari tempatku makan sandwich tadi, aku menemukan Sakura yang sedang menangis. Sakura menangis tak henti-hentinya hingga membuatku kesal. Aku tanya kenapa, tapi ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hampir kewalahan dibuatnya. Hingga akirnya tiba-tiba suaranya keluar dan terdengar pelan.

 _"Hiks..A..Aku tadi hikss..mengikuti Sasuke-kun hiks..lalu aku kehilangan hikss.. je-jejak Sa..Sa..suke-kun hiks.."_

 _"Lalu mengapa kau malah menangis dan tidak mencariku?"_

 _"A-aku lapar..hikssss.. dan aku benci makan sendirian hikss.. a-aku ingin makan hhikss.. bersama Sasuke-kun"_

Sejak saat itulah aku mengetahui bahwa ia sangat benci jika harus makan sendirian.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke meja makan, kami semua sangat menikmati sarapan yang dibuat Ibuku. Ya, tentu saja kami sangat menikmatinya sebab Ibuku memasak Sup tomat kesukaanku dan Pie cherry kesukaan Sakura dan terlebih lagi masakan Ibuku memang sungguh luar biasa enaknya. Lalu, tiba-tiba suara berat Ayahku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sakura-chan, siang nanti Ayah dan Ibumu sudah pulang bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Ayah. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ya, Sakura memang memanggil orang tuaku Ayah dan Ibu seperti Ia memanggil orang tuanya. Ayah dan Ibuku tentu tak keberatan. Malah mereka sangat senang sebab aku merupakan anak laki-laki tunggal dan mereka ingin sekali merasakan memiliki anak perempuan. Oleh karena itu, mereka sangat menyayangi Sakura.

"Nanti malam kami semua akan makan bersama di luar"

"Kalian berdua harus ikut yaaa!"sambung Ibuku.

"Baiklahh, Ibu. Sasuke-kun bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hn. Aku ikut saja apa maumu"

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu kalian di restoran La Blue jam 7 malam,yaa" sahut Ibuku.

"Iyaa,Buuuu" jawab sakura.

Sakura terlihat senang sekali. Mungkin karena keluarga kami sudah lama tidak makan bersama di luar dan kebetulan restoran La Blue adalah restoran favourite kami. Kami sangat menyukai restoran La Blue sebab selain makanannya yang sangat lezat, letak restorannya pun di pinggir Pantai. Sangat indah pemandangannya. Biasanya, sehabis makan di restoran itu kami akan bermain ayunan di pinggir Pantai dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bercerita.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Sakura sudah berada di parkiran Universitas Konoha.

"Sasuke-kun, kau jangan keluar dulu. Biar aku yang keluar duluan"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ini kan hari pertamaku masuk kuliah sebagai mahasiswi baru. Sementara kau mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Aku takut di hari pertamaku masuk kuliah sudah ada yang membeciku karena aku dekat dengan pangeran super tampannya fansmu seperti waktu SMA dulu"

Ya begitulah, Sakura sering sekali di bully oleh para wanita gila yang mengaku fans-ku. Oleh karena itu, kemana pun Sakura pergi aku selalu bersamanya.

"Tidak, kita keluar bersama. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tau juga, Saki"

"Hah, baiklah"

Akhirnya kami pun keluar bersama dan jalan beriringan. Semua mata melihat ke arah kami baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Aku sangat benci menjadi perhatian seperti ini. Dan selalu begitu sejak aku duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Hal yang paling membuatku tambah emosi adalah karena banyak pasang mata laki-laki brengsek yang memandangi gadisku. Ya dia adalah gadisku. Sakura terlampaui cantik. Sangat cantik. Aku sangat benci gadis yang aku cintai dilihat oleh orang lain dengan tatapan menjijikan mereka. Beruntungnya aku dan Sakura selalu berada di sekolah yang sama dan selama itu pula pasti ada gosip yang menyebutkan jika aku dan Sakura pacaran, bahkan ada yang menyebutkan jika kami sudah tunangan. Jadi aku tak perlu repot-repot menghajar laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura karena mereka semua menyangka bahwa Sakura adalah milikku. Andai saja hal itu adalah kenyataan…

"Nah, Sasuke-kun aku sudah di depan kelasku. Kau bisa masuk ke kelasmu juga sekarang"

"Hn"

"Ohya Sasuke-kun, tadi aku dan Ibu membuat sandwich tomat untukmu. Nanti kita makan bersama ya"

"Iya,Saki. Aku tunggu di taman belakang"

Karena gemas, aku pun menarik hidung mungilnya sebelum meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Awww…sakit tauu! dasar pantat ayam!" teriaknya. Dia sungguh lucu. Lalu, aku pergi dengan mengeluarkan seringaiku. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir dengan Sakura karena dia masuk ke jurusan seni. Sebab aku dengar dari sahabat pirangku bahwa para mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi seni di universitas konoha sangat suka menindas anak yang menonjol di antara mereka. Sakura sangat menonjol, ia pintar, cantik, dan terutama rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu, terlihat seperti permen kapas! Tapi, takkan kubiarkan mereka menindas gadisku.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, aku segera pergi menuju taman. Kulihat Sakura sudah menungguku di taman. aku segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Saki, kau sudah lama?"

"Tidak, aku baru datang, Sasuke-kun. Ini makan punyamu!"

"Hn"

Kami makan dalam diam. Aku melihat wajah Sakura seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku pun akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Sakura?"

"ya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu masuk kuliah?"

"Baik. Aku suka kok jurusan seni di Universitas Konoha"

"Bagaimana dengan teman? Apa kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku berteman baik dengan gadis berambut pirang dan gadis berambut merah"

"Oh" aku ber-oh ria karena aku tau dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mana mungkin ia berteman baik dengan seseorang tapi tak mengetahui nama mereka. Biarlah nanti aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahu tentang kedua orang yang disebutkan Sakura. Tanpa terasa bel masuk berbunyi. Aku sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi tapi aku akan menunggu Sakura pulang.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam. Aku dan Sakura sedang dalam perjalanan ke restoran La Blue. Orang tua kami sudah di sana terlebih dahulu. Malam ini Sakura terlihat sangat cantik memakai balutan gaun warna hijau tosca dengan lengan pendek dan sebatas lututnya. Rambutnya yang indah ia ikat _ponytail_ , sedikit berantakan tapi tetap terlihat anggun. Aku sangat menyukainya. Tak terasa kami sudah sampai di parkiran restoran La Blue. Suara Ombak Pantai di malam hari sudah mulai terdengar dengan indahnya. Aku segera membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. Lalu kami segera masuk ke dalam restoran. Orang tua kami memang tau saja apa yang kami suka. Mereka memesan meja yang tepat di pinggir pantai dan langsung terlihat cahaya lampu-lampu di pantai yang sangat indah. Ya, itu memang tempat favourite ku dengan Sakura.

"Ayah..Ibu… aaaa aku kangen sekali" teriak Sakura sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah Kizashi dan Ibu Mebuki sudah lama tidak berjumpa" sapaku dengan membungkukkan badan.

"Ah nak Sasuke bagaimana kabarmu? Kau terlihat semakin tampan yaa" sahut bibi mebuki.

"Ibu jangan berkata seperti itu. Nanti Sasuke-kun terba..mmphh… mmmph!" Aku gemas sekali dengan gadisku ini. Hingga akhirnya aku tutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganku hingga ia berhenti bicara. Pemandangan seperti ini sudah tak asing lagi terlihat oleh kedua orang tua kami mengingat kami sudah bersama hampir sebelas tahun.

.

.

Selesai menyantap makanan kami berbincang-bincang mengenai kuliahku dengan sakura.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah semester akhir ya? Berarti sudah mulai menyusun skripsi dong? Tanya bibi mebuki.

"Hn. Tentu saja" jawabku singkat.

"Nah, kalau Sakura kan baru pagi ini mulai masuk kuliahnya. Kurasa tak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalu kita percepat saja?" tanya Ibuku.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan Mikoto-San. Bagaimana denganmu, sayang?" jawab bibi Mebuki.

"Sepertinya aku juga tidak sabar" sahut paman kizashi.

Ayahku diam saja. Tapi raut wajahnya seperti mengiyakan sesuatu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Aku dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat mereka,lalu kami saling menatap kebingungan hingga akhirnya Sakura mulai berbicara.

"Percepat? Maksud kalian apanya yang dipercepat?"

"ohiya, kami semua kesini kan ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian berdua" sahut ibuku sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Jadi, kami semua sudah merencanakan kalau bulan depan kalian akan menikah"

"APAAAA?!"..

Aku sangat kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut, tapi aku tahu hati kecilku berteriak kegirangan. Kami masih kaget dan terdiam. Aku masih berekspresi datar seperti biasa, sementara Sakura, kulihat ada raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Semua hal negatif pun mulai merasuki kepalaku.

Apa dia tak menyukai keputusan orang tua kami?

Apa dia sudah memiliki orang yang Ia sukai?

Apa dia merasa bahwa aku tak cukup baik baginya?

Apa tak ada rasa sedikit pun darimu untukku, Saki?

Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

….

TBC

 **Hai! Salam kenal ya!**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita tomat yang sangat mainstream ini, teman-teman :'D**

 **Sebelumnya tomat merasa gagal banget buat first fic karena tomat ngerasa fic tomat yg pertama terlihat maksa banget ceritanya ;(((( *curcol* *jedotin kepala*. tomat mah apa atuh, butuh perbaikkan banget dan tiba-tiba muncul lagi dengan fic baru yang mugkin ga kalah anehnya huhu :')**

 **Terima kasih jika teman-teman sudah mau review karena tomat sangat membutuhkan review teman-teman untuk perbaikan :D**

 **Semoga teman-teman suka yaaa dengan fic ini.**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Sasusaku & sweettomato ({})**


	2. Chapter 2

_Apa dia tak menyukai keputusan orang tua kami?_

 _Apa dia sudah memiliki orang yang Ia sukai?_

 _Apa dia merasa bahwa aku tak cukup baik baginya?_

 _Apa tak ada rasa sedikit pun darimu untukku, Saki?_

 _Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

.

A Sasusaku story

 **-Kapan,Sakura?-**

Disclaimer characters ©Masashi Kishimoto

Cahaya matahari di pagi hari mulai masuk melalui celah-celah di tirai jendelaku. Oh ya Tuhan, rasanya mata ini amat sulit terbuka. Tidak, ini bukan sulit terbuka, tapi memang aku yang tidak ingin membukanya. Ini terasa lebih berat dari biasanya. Semalam setelah kami mendengar kabar mengejutkan dari orang tua kami, aku hanya terdiam, sementara gadisku, dia tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat seperti dipaksakan. Dan disepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, kami hanya terdiam dan ketika kami sampai di rumahnya ia mungucapkan selamat malam sebelum turun dari mobilku.

.

.

Kudengar, pintu kamarku mulai terbuka. Seseorang masuk, tapi ternyata bukan yang kutunggu seperti biasanya. Bukan gadisku yang masuk, tetapi Ibuku. Aku sedikit kecewa, kemana gadisku? Kemana Sakura? Ohya, tentu saja dia tidak disini sekarang karena orang tuanya sudah pulang dari luar kota. Semoga saja begitu. Aku pun bangun dengan rasa kecewaku. Setelah mandi aku segera bersiap-siap memakai pakaianku. Tiba-tiba kudengar suara dering handphone ku berbunyi. Itu dari Sakura!

 _Saki_

 _06:10 AM_

 _Sasuke-kun, hari ini aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu._

 _Aku diantar Ayah. Kau hati-hati dijalan yaa._

 _Oya, jangan lupa sarapan!_

Entahlah, sepertinya aku sedikit tersenyum membaca pesan darinya. Setidaknya sikap perhatiannya padaku mengurangi rasa kecewaku saat ini. Aku pun keluar dari kamarku dan segera menuju ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Ibu dan Ayahku. Aku duduk di sebelah kursi kosong yang biasanya ditempati gadisku. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakan sesuatu pada kedua orang tuaku dari semalam. Tapi , sebelum aku bertanya semalam, kedua orang tuaku dan orang tua Sakura malah sibuk dengan percakapan mereka mengenai persiapan pernikahan kami. Sementara kami tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa karena kami sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Ayah Ibu, kenapa kalian memutuskan sesuatu tanpa menanyakannya padaku? Lagipula kami masih terlalu muda untuk menikah, terutama Sakura."

Tanyaku to the point.

"Sayang, kami tahu kok kamu menyukai Sakura dan kamu pasti akan senang jika menikah dengan gadis yang kamu cintai. Ayolah, kasihan pada kami yang sudah tua dan ingin segera memiliki cucu." Jawab Ibuku.

"Hn. Ibumu benar, Sasuke"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan perasaan Sakura? Tolong beri kami waktu untuk berfikir"

"Oke, akan kami pertimbangkan,Sayang. Dan sebaiknya kamu harus cepat bergegas karena sekarang sudah pukul 8"

"Baiklah. Ayah Ibu aku berangkat"

.

.

.

Aku sampai di saat yang tepat karena bel masuk baru berbunyi. Namun rencanaku untuk ke kelas Sakura pagi ini gagal karena aku harus segera mengikuti bimbingan untuk skripsiku. Mungkin saat istirahat nanti aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku pun segera mengambil handphone ku lalu mengirimkan pesan pada gadisku untuk bertemu di taman belakang. Setelah kukirim pesanku, ternyata ia langsung membalasnya.

 _Saki_

 _09:10 AM_

 _Jam satu siang? Baiklah, tapi aku datang agak telat ya, Sasuke-kun._

Oke, sekarang aku sudah menunggu gadisku selama 20 menit di taman tempat kami kemarin bertemu. Kulihat ia datang menghampiriku. Ada yang aneh dari dirinya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Oh tidak, aku tak boleh berfikiran negatif tentang gadisku. Ia tak mungkin melakukan itu dengan orang lain karena setahuku gadisku tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki selain diriku. Atau mungkin aku yang tidak tahu kalau gadisku pernah didekati seorang lelaki? Oh ya Tuhan, pikiran gila ini mulai menggangguku. Lalu gadisku pun segera duduk di sebelahku. Kami duduk di rerumputan hijau di taman kampus. Kuhadapkan tubuhku ke arahnya lalu kurapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Ia menatapku dalam diam. Tapi aku masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn"

"Soal perjodohan itu.." belum sempat ia melanjutkan, aku lebih dulu memotong perkataanya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Saki. Jika kau tak mau, aku akan berbicara pada kedua orang tua kita. "

Kulihat ada kekecewaan di raut wajahnya yang cantik. Tunggu! Kekecewaan? Mungkinkah…

"Sasuke-kun sepertinya aku…."

Kutunggu jawabannya..

"Belum bisa menerima perjodohan ini"

"Hn. Baiklah"

Oh ya Tuhan, apakah rasanya sesakit ini? Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar gadisku mengatakannya. Ini seperti ditolak sebelum menyatakan. Sungguh tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan lebih dari ini. Lalu ia memegang tanganku yang sedari tadi merapikan rambutnya. Ia menggiringku berdiri bersamanya. Tak lama kemudian ia mencium pipiku.

Cupp…

Aku membeku. Lalu dia berlari meninggalkanku dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kampus aku langsung menuju kamarku. rasanya hari ini lelah dan…Sakit. Aku berharap aku bisa terlelap sesegera mungkin dan terbangun keesokan harinya. Namun, rencana tidurku sepertinya gagal karena Ibuku menghampiriku.

"Sayang, jangan langsung tidur dong. Kan masih sore"

"Aku lelah, Ibu"

"Kau yakin tak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Hn"

"Hey, kau itu sama seperti ayahmu, selalu saja memberikan jawaban yang ambigu. Ohya, nanti malam kita akan makan di rumah Saki! Cepat bangun dan siap-siap, sayang!"

"Ibu, tak bisakah perjodohan ini dibatalkan?" tanyaku.

"Kau menginginkan itu?"

"Tidak! Maksudku, aku hanya tak ingin hidup tanpa cinta dari orang yang kusayangi, Ibu. Dan yang terpenting adalah aku tak ingin Sakura sedih karena perjodohan ini. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia" jawabku kecewa.

"Dengar Sasuke, wanita itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kau tak akan pernah tau jika kau tak pernah bertanya tentang perasaannya"

"Tapi, ia berkata padaku bahwa ia tak bisa menerima perjodohan ini"

"Apa kau menanyakan alasannya?"

"Tidak"

"hey ayolah, sayang. Kau pasti tahu harus apa, hm?"

"Hn..baiklah"

Akhirnya aku-pun segera bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam di rumah Sakura.

.

.

.

Dan yaa.. Sekarang aku di sini, duduk tepat di depan Sakura. Saat ini kami semua sedang menikmati hidangan yang disajikan. Malam ini gadisku sangat cantik dengan balutan dress hitam tanpa lengan dan rambutnya digerai dengan indah. Kurasa makanan yang enak ini menjadi jauh lebih enak rasanya saat aku menatap gadisku. Namun sepertinya gadisku saat ini tidak konsentrasi dengan makanannya. Dia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Mmm.. pasti tentang itu… yaa.. perjodohan kami. Seketika pikiranku buyar karena tiba-tiba orang tua kami menegur kami yang sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sasuke, Sakura.. kami ingin menawarkan sesuatu pada kalian berdua" Sahut ayahku to the point.

"Yaa, berhubung sepertinya kalian berdua sangat mempertimbangkan perjodohan ini. Kami ingin menawarkan kalian untuk tinggal bersama di rumah yang telah kami beli." Lanjut Ibuku.

"Kami akan beri kalian waktu selama 1 bulan untuk tinggal bersama dan memikirkan perjodohan ini. Jika hasilnya nihil, tentu saja kami tak akan memaksa kalian. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ibu Mebuki.

Aku terdiam, lalu menatap gadisku dan menunggu jawabannya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku menerima penawaran ini"

Jawaban gadisku membuatku sedikit kaget sekaligus senang. Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia akan menerimanya.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?" Tanya Ayah Kizashi.

"Hn, aku juga" jawabku segera.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Sakura berada di taman miliknya. Kami duduk di hamparan rumput hijau sambil menikmati suasana malam. Rasanya kami sangat berbeda dan begitu canggung. Kami saling diam hingga akhirnya gadisku membuka percakapan.

"Sepertinya tinggal denganmu akan sangat mengasyikkan Sasuke-kun"

"Tentu saja" jawabku percaya diri.

"Wooo.. pede banget sih kamu! Dasar pantat Ayam!" jawab gadisku sambil mencubit hidungku.

"Aww.. Sakit, Saki!"

"Biarin! Hihi"

oh ya Tuhan! Dia tertawa! Aku sangat senang akhirnya ia tidak seperti kemarin ataupun tadi siang. Aku pun akhirnya tersenyum melihatnya. Kulihat sepertinya dia merasa kedinginan dengan dress tanpa lengannya. Lalu, sesegera mungkin aku melepas jas hitamku dan kupakaikan di tubuhnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, perlahan gadisku merebahkan dirinya di rerumputan. Aku mengikutinya dan menyampingkan tubuhku agar bisa menatapnya. Gadisku mulai menutup matanya dan sepertinya ia sangat menikmati cuaca bagus malam ini. Kemudian tiba-tiba aku teringat pembicaraanku dengan Ibu di sore hari. Kurasa saat ini tepat untuk menanyakan padanya.

"Saki.." aku memanggilnya. Ia pun reflek membuka matanya dan menyampingkan tubuhnya. Dan kami pun saling berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"ya, sasuke-kun?" jawabnya. Aku tak ingin suasana ini menjadi canggung. Akhirnya tanganku pun tergerak untuk memainkan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dengan indah.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"hmm?"

"mengapa kau tak ingin dijodohkan denganku?"

"ohh..mmm.. kurasa aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang sasuke-kun.. Hmm.. tapi kita bisa lihat nanti saat kita tinggal bersama. Bagaimana? "

"Hn.. baiklah" jawabku sedikit kecewa.

Saat ini kami hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Aku sangat berharap saat kami tinggal bersama nanti, gadisku akan menerima perjodohan ini. Walaupun sekarang aku tak tahu apa alasannya menolak perjodohan ini, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan mengerti perasaanku dan membalasnya. Semoga saja…

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku bersama gadisku dan orang tua kami segera melakukan pindahan karena kebetulan kami berdua sedang tidak ada mata kuliah. Rumah ini sangat sempurna, orang tua kami membelikan sebuah rumah besar dua lantai yang berada di pinggir pantai. Di lantai satu rumah kami ada parkiran mobil, halaman yang luas, kamar tamu, serta ruang tamu dan juga dapur. Sementara kamarku dan kamar gadisku berada di lantai dua. Kamar kami bersebelahan dengan balkon yang sama dan lumayan luas. Di balkon kami terdapat ayunan yang menghadap ke laut. Dan Ya Tuhan, ini sungguh indah sekali! Setelah membereskan semua barang-barang, orang tua kami pun pamit pulang.

Saat ini kami sedang beristirahat di ruang tamu karena kelelahan. Gadisku sedang sibuk menonton tv sambil tiduran di paha ku, sementara aku mengecek pekerjaanku yang ada di ipad. Yaaa, walaupun aku kuliah, tetapi aku juga bekerja sebagai wakil direktur di Uchiha Corp. membantu ayahku mengurus sebagian perusahaan yang tersebar di negara ini. Awalnya memang terasa berat, tapi dengan otakku yang cukup jenius, aku pun bisa menghandle semuanya dengan baik. Setelah selesai mengecek pekerjaanku, aku pun meletakkan ipadku di meja dan mulai memainkan helaian rambut gadisku. Lalu ia pun membuka suaranya.

"umm sasuke-kun, kau mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya gadisku. Ya, aku sangat beruntung karena ia pintar memasak.

"Hn..terserah kau saja, saki" jawabku.

"huftt tak bisakah kau menjawab selain Hn-mu atau terserahmu itu?"

"apapun yang kau masak aku pasti menyukainya, sakura"

"benarkah?"

"tentu saja!"

"baiklah, aku rasa aku akan memasak sup tomat dan tempura"

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini hidungku rasa-rasanya mencium bau yang sangat sedap. Sepertinya gadisku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk pagi ini. Aku pun dengan semangat bangun dari tidurku dan menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di lantai satu. Kulihat berbagai macam masakan sudah tersedia di meja makan. Namun, tak kutemukan sosok gadis manis yang telah membuatnya. Ah, mungkin ia sedang bersiap-siap di kamarnya untuk kuliah. Akhirnya aku pun memutuskan untuk menyikat gigiku terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi lantai satu. Saat kubuka pintunya, tiba-tiba aku melihat gadisku yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk di tubuhnya sedang menyikat gigi. Dan…

"Aaaaaaak… Sasuke-kun!" ia berteriak dan aku pun segera keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"maafkan aku, saki! Kau yang tidak mengunci pintunya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, setelah meminta maaf aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku dan berharap semoga gadisku tidak akan marah padaku. Satu hal yang baru kuketahui. Ya Tuhan.. lekuk tubuh gadisku indah sekali. Dan mau tak mau aku harus mengatasi hasrat sialan ini di kamar mandiku.

.

.

.

.

Saat aku menuruni tangga kulihat gadisku sudah ada di meja makan dengan wajah yang bersemu merah seperti buah kesukaanku. Terlihat manis sekali. Aku pun segera menghampirinya dan duduk di depannya. Lalu sesegera mungkin aku meminta maaf lagi padanya atas kejadian yang tak terduga tadi.

"Saki, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu jika kau ada di dalam kamar mandi itu"

"tidak sasuke-kun, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena aku lupa mengunci pintunya" jawabnya dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Hn, sudahlah tidak perlu dibahas lagi, saki. Ayo kita makan"

"Hmm" angguknya.

Kami pun akhirnya makan masakan yang telah ia buat. Sungguh masakan gadisku ini memang tak jauh berbeda dengan masakan ibuku. aku sangat menyukainya. Maklum saja karena mereka berdua sering masak bersama di dapur rumahku. Di sela-sela makan kami, aku pun bertanya padanya perihal kuliahnya.

"Saki bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya, sasuke-kun?"

"Ya bagaimana dengan mata kuliah dan teman-temanmu di kampus?"

"Hmm..Baik-baik saja kok. Semuanya bagus mmm..dan aku.. suka" ia sepertinya menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"benarkah?"

"mm.. ya tentu saja"

"Saki, janji padaku, jika ada apa-apa tolong segera kabari aku"

"Baiklah, Sasuke-kun"

Selesai makan, kami mencuci piring bersama dan segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Hari ini aku tak bisa ke kampus karena harus mengurus beberapa hal di perusahaanku. Setelah aku mengantar gadisku, aku berkata padanya bahwa hari ini aku akan telat menjeputnya. Ia memberi anggukan dan kemudian ia mencium pipiku, lalu aku pun mecium keningnya. Aku akan merasa bahagia sekali andai kami bisa seperti ini setiap hari. Setelah sampai kantor aku pun segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, mengusahakan agar aku tidak telat menjemput demi gadisku.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku pun menyelesaikan pekerjaanku tepat jam empat sore. Kurasa aku tak akan telat untuk menjemput gadisku di kampus nanti. Saat aku sampai di parkiran mobil kantorku, tiba-tiba handphone ku berbunyi. Ada panggilan dari sahabat kuningku, Naruto.

"Hallo, ada apa, Dobe?"

"Teme, aku sudah menyelidiki tentang Sakura di jurusan seni. Dan aku rasa kau harus segera kesini karna Sakura sedang dalam masalah. Saat ini Saku…."

"ADA APA DENGAN SAKURA,DOBE?! Aku akan segera kesana!"

TUT TUT TUT

….

TBC

 **Hallo teman-teman! Akhirnya setelah sekian lama fic ini baru update lagiiii huhuhu :')**

 **Maafkan tomat ya semuanya, soalnya kemarin-kemarin tomat lagi sibuk banget kuliah karna mau UAS dan lagi banyak project gituu :'''''( .. mudah-mudahan teman-teman masih mau baca fic ini yahh hehe. Sekali lagi tomat ucapin makasih banyak lohh yaa buat para reader maupun silent reader yang udah sempetin waktunya buat baca, follow, nge-like apalagi nge-review. Semoga tomat bisa lebih baik lagi kedepannya dalam menulis. Hehehe**

 **Salam sayang,**

 **Sasusaku & sweettomato ({})**

 **Thanks to :**

williewillydoo, Sasara Keiko, Yoshimura Arai, echaNM,

Kazehaya Shiroe, Jamurlumutan462, 1,

Dewie867, shirazen, shaulaamalfoy, Dewazz,

Nox Serus, yencherry, Lady Bloodie, Guest,

Arashasa, CherystyFlorenza, As, Hyuugadevit-Cherry **,**

Kimberchan.


End file.
